The present invention relates to governance, and more specifically, to evaluating deployment of governance solutions. In the information technology (IT) industry, governance affects various aspects of IT strategy. Managing different governance solutions can be a complex task, particularly as organizations grow and adopt various governance solutions. This task is further complicated as governance solutions themselves are more complex to deal with introduction of new technologies, methods, etc. to govern IT and other portions of an organization.